Fate: Azure War
by Demidevil45
Summary: Having survived the massacre of his family, Ragna the Bloodedge participates in the Holy Grail War with his Servant, Saver, in order to find the man responsible, taking revenge, and winning the Grail to wish that everything was back to the way it was. However, there is something in the shadows with a completely different goal in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is the combination of me and my writing partner, Element-Overlord. We both hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave a review. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Event...**

|Church|

Fire. Fire was all that young Ragna could see while holding the stump that had been formerly his right arm before it was cut off and was throwing a lot of blood.

Yet Ragna didn't cared about that, he just thought how everything went to hell the moment he saw smoke going off the direction near his home, making him panic and go there to see the church on fire with the sister that took care of them laying dead, and on the center stood his brother Jin with Yukianesa, the sword given by their sister Saya, and a man that held Saya on his shoulder.

Then Ragna tried to reach for Jin and ask him what was going on...only for his little brother to cut off his arm as the man revealed himself to be Yuki Terumi and taunted him about ruining his life before he went away with his siblings and leaved him for dead.

"Damn it..." Said the boy as his hair turned white from the trauma he had gotten, yet he just stared at where his arm had been as his remaining left arm touched the pool of blood and the sudden rain washed away the remaining fire. "Damn it..DAMN IT...GODDAMN IT! WHY WHY WHY?!" Screamed Ragna, but unknowingly to him the pool of blood where his left arm was began to shine as a mysterious symbol appeared for a second before it vanished, yet a light appeared that blinded temporally the boy, who covered his eyes before the light faded and in front of Ragna appeared a man!

The man had short, spiked white hair with some red spikes, yellow eyes, tanned skin, a mature face and wore a red jacket, a pendant with a jewel and a red scarf over a black long-sleeved shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots.

"I ask off thee..." The man said in a surprisingly warm, and younger, voice. "Are you my master?"

"W-wha..." Ragna gasped as he felt something on his arms-...HIS ARMS!? Then he saw where his right arm used to be, and he saw to his own shock a black arm wrapped in bandages with a red shell of his age and a weird symbol on his left arm. The shock was too much for the boy so he fainted but was catched by the man, who looked worried.

"Hmm? How could this happen?" Wondered the man before sensing a presence similar to a Dead Apostle, which worried him and that's why he ran away into the forest nearby with his master, and seconds later a surprised observer appeared once again in the church...but this time she didn't saw the boy she was supposed to bite and give the azure!

"Wha-?! Where is he?!" Said a 'young' girl with a black dress, blond hair in twin pigtails similar to a rabbit, red eyes, pale skin, and holding a umbrella with a shocked look on her face.

"Is something the matter Princess?" Asked the 'umbrella' Nago, which has a cat face.

"He is suppose to be here, at this very spot..." The girl looks around the area, looking for any clues that could lead her to the missing boy. "This is not good...not good at all...This was not suppose to happen..." The girl thought to herself. 'In all timelines, he would always be here...unless...'

"Hey Princess. What's this?" Pointed her bat familiar, Gi, as he was circling around what seemed to be a magic circle with a blood stain in the middle.

"This is..." The girl kneels down and touches the circle. "...Something is strange about this...no...something is wrong..."

|Forest|

"...I think we're safe..." Said the man in red as he walks into a cave while carrying Ragna.

"Ugh..."

"Don't worry...you're going to be okay..." Assured the man as he gently puts him down. "But we need to stop the bleeding..." He looks around to see if there's anything useful, but comes up empty. Instead, he covers the would by ripping off his sleeve and covers it "Damn it...I could probably run back to the church to find something...but..."

"What's going on here?" said a voice. The man in red looks to the entrance and sees a hooded figure that looks like a cat standing on its hind legs with a confused look on his face. "Hey, is that kid alright?"

"...A talking cat? Now I've seen everything..." Said the man oddly calm while holding his shock.

"What? Ya' never heard of a Beastkin before?" Asked the cat.

"What's a...never mind! We need to stop the bleeding for good!" The man pointed to Ragna's wounds.

"Oh man. That's doesn't look good...Hold on! Ah' know a healer that lives near by! Ah' will go get her!" The Cat proposed as he runs off.

"Wait! She's already..." The cat was already gone before he could finish telling him that the healer was already. "...dead..."

|NOL Branch|

"Hello~! Anyone home!" Mock asked the man with yellow eyes, green hair, and wearing a jet black suit while carrying a blonde hair girl over his shoulder after he put the brat with Yukianesa in the Kisaragi branch. "Relius~! I have you next little toy~!" the green haired man kept yelling out in the empty halls, but there is no response.

"Guess he's not here...oh well. I will just make myself home..." He then walks towards down the empty hall for a bit, but stops "...Why am I getting the feeling that I'm being watched...and its not the good kind...?" He then turns around, but sees nothing. "Probably just my imagination..." He then continues to walk down the halls, but unknown to him, a dark figure with a skull mask come out from the shadows and disappears.

A man wearing a mask and a purple cape stares at his monitor, going over various notes and documents.

"So by extracting a soul and placing it within a object, the said item will..." Just then, a dark mist forms in the lab and out of it comes the man with a skull mask.

"Assassin. Do you have something to report?" Asked the man.

"Master, we have a visitor..." Said Assassin.

"A visitor?"

"Yes. A man with green hair and he's carrying a little girl along with him. He seems to know you, Master."

"Ah. So he finally showed up...hide yourself Assassin. Its too early for him to know about your existence."

"Understood." Black mist starts to engulf Assassin.

"Ah, there you are Relius!" Said Terumi while he enters the room. "I've been-" At that moment, he catches a glimpse of Assassin just before he disappears into darkness. "What...was...that?"

"What was what?" Mocked Relius.

"Don't play games with me! I just saw...I don't know, a ghost appear!"

"A ghost? Where?"

"He was just right behind you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I don't believe in ghost even if it's in front of me."

"How can you not...oh..." It took him a second to realize that Relius trolled HIM! "Screw you!"

"Sorry, but I'm already taken..."

"WHY YOU-!"

"At any rate, I wish to be alone for this…process." Relius said as he turns away from Terumi. "Place the girl on the table."

"Hmph! Don't this is over…" Terumi then did what he was told. "I still don't see why we need this girl for a catalyst, but that's your problem." He then turns away towards the exit. "Now if you excuse me, there is carton full of eggs with my name on it!" said Terumi with a smile as he leaves.

"Now then…" Relius walk towards the sleeping girl. "Let us begin…"

|Forest|

"Come on...Ah know I'm close..." the cat thought to himself as he runs through the trees. Even though it was dark out and the moon wasn't shining, his cat like vision and reflexes made it easy for him to navigate his way through the woods.

"Hang in there kid. I'm almost..." Suddenly, the cat stops in his tracks as he smells something in the air. "This smell...it's smoke...oh no..." He then starts running again, following the scent of smoke that will lead him to his destination, even though it might not be pleasant...

|Church|

The girl with the black dress remains standing in the ruined church, thinking deeply about what to do next.

"He could not have gotten far, with him being injured...but..." She looks at the magic circle with the blood stain on it. "What troubles me the most...is that circle..."

While still in thought, she hears something coming from the forest and turns towards it. "Who's there?!" A few moments later, the cat comes bursting out of the forest and stops right in front of her. "Jubei?!"

"Hm? Rachel? What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't you...wait..." The cat looks behind the girl and his eyes widen as he sees the destroyed church. "Oh god..." He then walks towards it with a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry Sister...I'm so sorry..."

"...Jubei..."

"No...I'm okay..." He then turns towards Rachel. "We have a problem..."

"Indeed...a big one..."

|Cave|

Under the cave, the man in red sits next to the boy, who is currently unconscious due too blood loss.

"...*sighs* How pathetic...I can't even help my own master..." the man the looks at the boy next to him. "Still...why were you chosen?" The man then places his hand on the boy's forehead. "Hmm..."

"...Ugh..." The boy slowly opens his eyes. "Wha...where..." He looks to his right and see the man.

"Oh. You're finally awake..."said the man.

"Who..." The boy tries to get up whiling leaning to his right, but quickly falls back down. "Ow..."

"Don't move! You lost a lot of blood and in no condition to move!" said the man.

"Blood? What are you..." He looks to where is right arm is, but only to find that it has dark bandages. "Oh yeah...I lost my arm...I LOST MY ARM!" the boy then shoots straight up while panicking. "Wh-wh-what's going on?! Where's Jin?! Saya?! The sister?! Where am I?! Who are you!?" The boy was breathing and sweating heavily as his mind was all over the place.

"Calm down! I told you not to move!"

"CALM?! HOW CAN I STAY CALM?! I...I...uh..." The boy then starts leaning forward with his eyes beginning to close and starts falling forward, but the man catches him before he does.

"*sighs* Seems I have another stubborn master..."

|Later|

"Ow..." Ragna moaned as he woke up.

"Are you calm now?" Asked the man.

"...No...but..." the boys sit straight up and takes a deep breathe. "Who are you anyway?"

"Well...that's kind of a hard question to answer..." said the man as he scratches his head.

"Why's that?"

"Because...I don't remember..." Upon saying that, the boy's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you..." However, the man then smiles.

"I'm just kidding...Sorry, couldn't resist." the man then starts to laugh a little, while the boy just looks at him in shock.

'Is this guy for real?'

"Anyway, for now...you can call me...Savior...huh...how interesting..."

"Savior? What kind of name is that?"

"Its more of a title really, but what is your name, master?" said Savior.

"Master? Well...my name is Ragna, but why did you call me master?"

"Well because..." before he could finish, Savior suddenly looks towards the caves entrance and a serious look forms on his face. "...It's coming..."

"Huh?" Ragna looks at the entrance as well. "What's coming?"

Savior then stands up and walks towards the entrance of the cave.

"...Hm?" He then hears something come from the trees above, and gets into a defensive position.

"Alright then..." He extends his arm, then a red light appears at the palm, then it takes shape of a bow. With his other, a swords appears, then it thins out, making it look like a rod. He then readies the bow and aims in at the tree. "Come on out..."

Out of the trees, a orange figure comes down and lands in front of Savior. "I would put that away if I was you..."

"It's you!" Savior then makes his weapon disappear. "You're that cat from before...but that means..."

"Yeah...she's gone..."

"...I don't know if it means much, but you have my sympathies..."

"Thanks...so how's the kid?" said Jubei as he looks behind Savior.

"He's awake, but he's in shock..." He looks at the cave where the boy lies. "Can't really blame him...he's already been through a lot..."

"...By the way? What's your name?" said Jubei.

"You can call me...Savior. And yours?"

"The name's Jubei." Jubei took a moment for Savior to think, since his name is rather renowned and people often call him 'Jubei of the Six Heroes.'

"Well...I suppose its nice to meet you Jubei."

"...Wha-? Doesn't my name mean anything to you?" He was surprised, and honestly glad.

"No...should it?"

"...Never mind..."

While they are talking, the scent of roses fills the air around them.

"What the heck? Something's not...!" This time, a pair black and white swords appears in Savior's hands and runs back into the cave. "An apostle is coming!"

"An apostle?"

"A Dead Apostle!" said Savior as he gets in a defensive position.

"So...you're the reason..." said a girl that appears behind Savior.

"HUH?!" Savior jumps forward and turns around to face the girl. "A girl?!"

"Do not let my looks fool you. To me, you are just a little boy..."

"At least I look my age, but I know you're not lying...vampire."

"Oh? So you know what I am already? I'm impressed..."

"Why are you here? Did you cause that fire?!" Growled Savior as he starts becoming angry.

"Me? You think I did it?" Frowned Rachel as she begins to frown.

"I sense you were in the area, and vampires love to cause destruction..." As they both begin to stare at each other, sparks begin to fly, and the air grows intense.

"Alright you two! We don't need you to cause any more destruction then there already is." said Jubei as he gets between them.

"...Fine." said Savior as the swords disappears.

"I will show control." said Rachel.

"So who are you?" Asked Savior.

"I am Rachel Alucard, but the better question is, who are you?"

"I am the Servant, Savior."

"Servant? You're a butler?" Asked Rachel with a surprised look.

"Wha? Hell no! Not that kind of servant!" 'Unlike Archer...'

"Then what are you? I can feel that you're not human...but you..."

"Ugh...what's going on?" Said Ragna as he walks out of the cave.

"I said that you shouldn't be moving!" Yelled Savior in worry.

"Ragna!" Cried Rachel, for once glad to see her crus-charge!

"H-hey! How do you know my name? And who's the cat?" Asked Ragna as he points at Rachel and Jubei.

"Well my name is Jubei." Said the Cat.

"Jubei...you mean THE Jubei, of the Six Heroes?!"

"The one and only."

"Wow...and you're a cat?!"

"Well I don't look like a dog do I?" Jubei followed by a chuckle. "At least someone knows who I am." He said to Savior.

"I still never heard of you." said Savior.

"And...who's the girl that looks like a rabbit?"

"OOF! You never stop calling me that do you?!" Said Rachel while looking away...with a blush

"Huh?"

"...*sighs* My name is Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard Family, but what I want to know..." she turns to Savior, "is more about you. For instance, where did you come from?"

"Well...*sighs* It's a long story..."

"I think we should take care of the kid for now." Said Jubei. "He's already been through a lot..."

"I agree." Said Saver.

"Lets not waste anytime." said Rachel.

In a few minutes, the group walks over to where a lake was, where they can see the moons reflection on the water.

"I''m surprised you recovered this quickly." said Saver to Ragna.

"Me too. The pain is already gone..." Ragna then touched where his right 'arm' is and pinches it, feeling a little pain, but feels normal at the same time, just like a normal arm.

"That must be because of the Azure Grimoire working its magic on you." said Jubei.

"Azure...Grimoire? You mean my right arm?" Ragna looks at his arm, which is now called 'The Azure Grimoire,' but he has no idea on how he got it.

"That doesn't look like any book I've seen before." Said Saver looking at his master's arm in curiosity.

"That is because it is not a book, just like you are not a 'servant.'" Explained Rachel.

"Servant? Oh yeah! Just...why did you call me master?" Asked Ragna as Saver looks away and sighs.

"Like I said, its a long story, so I will be quick about it." Everyone remained silent, awaiting for Saver's answer.

"As you know, I am Saver, but my real name...well that's not important right now..."

"Why's that?" Asked Ragna.

"I doubt you'll know my name even if I told you, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The reason why I'm called Saver is because that is my class in the Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail War? Are you talking about the war between wizards that fight for a wish?" Said Rachel in shock, never expecting that.

"The one and only..."

"H-hey! I don't remember signing up for that!" Said Ragna in panic.

"You don't 'sign up,' you are chosen to participate, whether you want too or not..."

"B-But..."

"Believe me, I know the feeling...but I don't know why you are chosen...you're just a kid." Wondered Saver.

"How do you get chosen then?" Asked Rachel.

"In order to get chosen, you must be a mage of sufficient strength and must have some desire for the grail. Only seven magi out of the entire world are chosen."

"Only seven...and they must be magi?" Rachel then looks at Ragna, who is someone incapable of magic, or at least, has not shown it according to all the timelines she saw.

"Yes, as only they are capable of summoning Servants like me."

"And just what exactly is a 'Servant?" Asked a curious Jubei.

"Servants are Heroic Spirits summoned by the grail to fight in the war. And those that can control Servants are dubbed 'Masters.' for the way."

"What is a heroic spirit?" Asked Ragna.

"A heroic spirit is a hero that had been acknowledged as a legend by the world itself as his or her soul goes to a plane beyond known as the Throne of Heroes..."

"Fascinating..." Jubei said in wonder, thinking if somehow his old friend Bloodedge or even his wife and Trinity managed to get in.

"So...I'm your Master?" Said Ragna.

"Yes. The symbols on your left hand proves it." Saver pointed to Ragna's left arm. "Those are your Command Seal. They allow the Master to control the Servant, and it is absolute."

"Really..." Ragna looks at the back of his left hand and see the Seals. "But...this isn't my problem. I have other things to worry about, like hunting that b***...and Jin..."

"I know it's alot to take in...but you can't ignore this. There will be six more masters out there, and once they find out about this, you will be in grave danger...'

"May I ask?" Said Jubei. "What exactly is this 'Holy Grail' that makes people start a war?"

"The Holy Grail is an omnipotent object with vast potential. It can grant any wish possible, but only one person can use it."

"And that one person is the winning Master." Rachel confirmed.

"Correct. While a Master with pure intentions can use the grail for good, a Master with opposite can lead the world to chaos, for I have seen what it can do...but that's a story for another time..."

"I still think this has nothing to do with me!" Snapped Ragna. "I just lost my family, and now you're telling me that I have to join some war! I just..."

"Calm down Ragna." Said Rachel. "You don't have to this all by your self."

"Hey don't get to familiar with me! I just met you Rabbit!" Yelled Ragna.

"She's right. The way you are right now, even with my strength, you are easy prey for the other master, but the war does not start until all seven servants are summoned." Reassured Savior.

"We can help you by training you and teach you how to control the Azure." Said Jubei.

"Why do you care so much? Huh?! I just met all of you, and I have no idea what's going on. You expect me just to do what you say just because you saved my life?!" Growled Ragna.

"...You want revenge right?" Rachel said the question she told him on all the previous shifts.

"...What?" Ragna then payed close attention to Rachel.

"With our help, you can become strong enough to defeat the man that ruined your life, and if you win the Grail, you can wish your family back."

"...Do you...really think so?"

"...Yes..."

"Then...what are we waiting for?" He grinned.

|NOL Base|

"Now let's begin..." Relius said as a dark purple orb got expelled from a broken statue and floated for a while before introducing itself into Saya's body, turning her hair from yellow into purple and her eyes from green into red. "It is done...welcome, Izanami-Sama..." The puppeteer finished as he and Terumi knelled.

"Thank thou, Relius..." 'Saya', or Izanami, said in a emotionless tone. "...and THEE too, Hazama..." She finished a bit harshly.

"Geez, if I'm going to be talked like that then I better get outta here!" Frowned the troll before going for his boiled eggs.

"So why were you so hard with him? Not that I mind..." Asked Relius in curiosity.

"...It seems that this girl felt some hatred for Hazama for what he had done, and I'm feeling her hatred in my emotions, but it is nothing I can't handle..." She grinned before feeling something in her left arm, and she looked at a mark in it before a dark light formed, forcing her and Relius to cover themselves as Assassin appeared before the latter. "W-what is this?!"

The light then dispersed to show a dark figure with a form similar to that of a man, but with tribal red marks all around his body in a flame like pattern and wore only red pants, a red skirt and red bandages on his feet, arms and head, covering his black spiked hair.

"Who are you?" Relius asked in surprise as Assassin tensed and Izanami looked shocked as the figure knelled before her. "I see..."

"I ask of thee..." Said the figure in a dark voice, "Are thou my master?"

"I...I guess I am..." Izanami said honestly before turning to Relius and ask, "What is going on?"

The mad puppeteer grinned and just said, "A new war..."

* * *

**Just so that everyone's clear, Saver is really Archer from Fate/stay night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo! The second chapter of Fate/Azure war is here! I would like to give thanks to Elemental Overlord for the help and support of this fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm...**

|Forest|

A hidden figure sighed as he was hiding on top of a tree as he kept a sharp eye on his opponent, who was a certain hooded cat that was looking around without much of a care.

"Trace...on!" Whispered the hidden figure as a bow and a sword appeared on his hands before he put the sword on the bow as he prepared to fire.

The cat paid no attention to him, but instead picks up a rock and sits down while examining it.

"That's right...just sit there you little bastard..." he said quietly to himself while aiming right at his back. Once he saw his mark, he fires the sword and it leaves a trail of red energy while flying at high speeds.

However, the cat simply did a backflip and dodged the sword completely, then he threw the rock right where the hooded figure was in the tree.

"OWWW!" Once he got hit in the head, he lost his balance and started falling from the top of the tree. "OW! OOF! GAH! AUGH! OUCH!" He then lands face first on the ground. "Ugh..."

"Heh heh...Nice try Ragna, but you're a hundred years too early to get the drop on me." said the cat while smiling and laughing.

"Seriously?" Ragna grinned, which made the cat curious before he heard a strange sound and looked behind him...to see the sword-arrow he dodged near him!

Whoa there!" Thanks to his cat like reflexes, he was able to dodge the sword, but that didn't spare him from sweating a little. "Okay...give or take ten years...not bad Ragna."

But then the cat saw Ragna trace more copies of the sword that nearly hit him, around four of them, and shoot them at the same time!

The cat immediately went into action as giant iron claws came out of his jacket and swiped the swords, destroying them. "Heh heh heh...not bad at all Ragna."

Ragna just smirked as the first sword he threw shot itself yet again towards Jubei.

However, instead of countering it, Jubei ran away and vanished into the bushes.

"Don't even bother master! That sword will still follow your tracks!" Grinned Ragna before he traced a very familiar pair of Chinese blades on his arms.

Suddenly, Ranga felt something pinched his butt, something sharp.

"OWW!" Ragna slowly turned around, and saw Jubei holding his sword near his butt. "What the hell?!"

"So ready to give up now, kid?" Asked Jubei as Ragna sighed.

"I'm surprised..." The albino finally said.

"About what? Me catching ya' off guard?"

"Nop, about the fact that the sword you're holding hasn't blown up yet..."

"Heh heh...wait what?" Jubei eyes widen as he immediately drops the sword and backs away.

And no sooner he backed out, Ragna ran away deeper into the woods as Jubei watched the sword worriedly from a safe distance for a few seconds before nothing happened and he went to pick up the dropped sword with a twitching left eyebrow.

"That kid...just tricked me-" AND THEN the sword exploded.

Jubei was flown against a tree with his face was covered in black stuff.

"...Damn...can't believe I got caught off like that..." He made small chuckle to himself. "Guess I must be getting old...or he's getting better."

Nearby, Ragna chuckled before getting serious and recreating several copies of Kanshou and Byakuya and launching them towards Jubei.

Jubei shook his head, stood up, and runs to where the copies are coming from while dodging them without any effort.

Ragna grinned before grabbing his last traced pair of swords and rushing to meet Jubei, who blocked them with his claws before jumping to avoid a pair of Kanshous that almost hit him.

It was then that Jubei noticed that he was surrounded by several copies of Kanshous and Byakuyas, which were spinning around each other!

'Damn! I forgot these blade's properties!' Cursed the cat.

"This is my win!" yelled Ragna as the blades close in for the kill. However, in the blink on an eye, the cat was gone in the center. "Huh?!"

"You've gotten better Ragna..." Ragna looked down and saw there was an iron claw inches away from his neck. "But you've still got a lot to learn..." said that cat followed by a chuckle.

"Yeah...think again..." Jubei soon saw one remaining pair near his back and neck.

"Heh, touche..."

Soon, clapping was heard close to them. When both combatants looked they see a man with tan skin, white hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a red overcoat with a grin on his face.

"Well done, Master. It seems my teachings haven't gone to waste after all."

The mentioned just grinned as he and Jubei relaxed and put away their weapons. "Of course not, after all you made it sure by kicking my a** until I could survive, Savior..."

"Well it was hard for you to understand even the basics of the magecraft, but then again, I wasn't that good either..." said Savior.

"You did manage to get a hit or two on me..." added Jubei.

"Even then, I never went serious upon you either..." Savior said while smirking like a certain counterpart of his.

"Oh stop lying. You used at least half your power on my before." said Ragna.

"Not even that, and let me prove it. Hand me your sword." said Savior as he extends his arm.

"What? Well...okay." Ragna gives him the white sword.

"Hmm...while this sword is well traced..." Savior then crushes it with his bare hand. "It lacks strength.

Then Savior replicated Byakuya and gave it to him, "Now try crushing this one..."

Ragna hits Byakuya with his fist, but all he did was make a ding sound.

"...Ow...'

"Hmm...looks like you put a little too much power..."

"Maybe..." Savior shuddered it off before looking at his master, "Now you see what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." Ragna sighed, but he smiled as well.

"Well kid...I can't believe how strong you've become...heh, I still remember when you were still a weak snot nose brat who could barely wield a sword..." Jubei stats snickering.

"Hey!" Ragna cried embarrassed as both Jubei and Savior chuckled before the latter spoke up.

"Don't worry master, remember that I wasn't very good with my magecraft when I started all those years ago..."

"If I remember correctly, you said you couldn't even do that basics...right?" said Ragna while smirking.

"No, I could do the basics, but that was my limit." Saver.

"Well in any case, you're strong enough to almost make me draw my sword." said Jubei.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Ragna. Despite the light mood he was in, Ragna quickly frowned. "Master...I got somewhere I need to go right now..."

"I know. Rachel's waiting for you." said Jubei. "Listen, when you're done, come back to the old church, I got something I want to give you."

"Huh? Like what?" asked Ragna.

"You'll see."

Ragna nodded before he went to see the vampire, leaving both legendary heroes alone. Savior then faced Jubei.

"You know, you were holding back a lot during the sparing match." said Savior.

"Oh? What made ya think that?" asked Jubei with a smirk.

"Just a hunch...but...He really has grown." said Saver. "But...I sense there is darkness inside him." said Saver he frowns.

"I can't blame him. The man lost everything he ever cared for at such a young age..." said Jubei. "It almost makes me wonder if it was the right thing to train him."

"You regret training him?" asked Saver.

"Of course not. The only thing I worry about is him becoming..." Jubei paused for a moment, then turned his back on Saver. "Listen...at the end of the night, you're going to be the only one to watch his back."

"You're leaving?" asked Saver.

"Yeah...I have some unfinished business to take care. Ragna doesn't need me to hold his hand anymore. But...you're practically stuck with him in this Holy Grail business, so I'm asking you, warrior to warrior...watch him for me."

Saver crossed his arms and looks down and thinks, then looks at Jubei.

"...I will. I will protect my Master."

"No...I'm not asking you to protect him as your master, I'm asking you to protect him as your friend." said Jubei.

"...I will none of the less."

"Good..."

"Good luck then, One Eyed Lotus..."

"Same to you, Hero Nobody Knows..."

Jubei left Saver, leaving the man by himself.

"...The only thing I can hope for is that Ragna doesn't become like me...a fool."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragna finally arrived where Rachel was as said vampire looked at the sunset.

"You finally showed up..." said Rachel.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Ragna in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmph, didn't you learn that is not nice to keep a lady waiting?" Rachel mock asked.

"And didn't you learn that is not nice to also act better than others because of your status, little girl?" Ragna said back.

"Status or not, perhaps if you learned proper manners I can show more respect, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. You're not the kind of man, no...I think do best suits you."

"Oh yeah? If I'm a dog, then you're a little rabbit, just waiting to be caught and eaten."

"I look forward to the day when you will try to "catch" me. That will be the day I show you your place." said Rachel with a smile.

"Lemme guess, me in bindings, you in leather, with whips, bats and dragons in either my place or yours~?" Grinned Ragna as Rachel froze up at what he said before she blushed and glared.

"I'm only joking, of course." said Ragna which make Rachel sigh in relief. "Besides, I would be caught dead making a move on you."

"...Are we done?"

Ragna's face quickly frowned as he looked at the sunset.

"...You know what happened to Jin and Saya, do you?"

"Yet you're not going to tell me?"

"It's not place unfortunately. I will say that they are still alive...but perhaps in some ways, that's not a good thing."

"..." Ragna stayed silent

"I will say that they have changed...they are no longer the same people you knew."

"Yeah...I know what you mean...when I saw Jin during the war...he was...crazy..." Ragna remember when he came across one of the battlefields of Ikaruga, where he fought his brother, but lost. He was nearly killed, but was saved thanks to Savior's intervention.

"You should by now what the cause of his current mental state."

"Yeah...its that damn sword...Yukianisa...and Saya?"

"...I can not tell you..."

"What?!" Ragna was starting to become very frustrated at Rachel. "I have the right to know what happened to her!"

"Its better that you don't know..."

"Why you little..."

"Calm down, Master." Savior soon appeared before them. "She has her own reasons for hiding this information, so just let it go..."

"...Fine..."

"Ah...so the maid of a Servant is here..." said Rachel.

"So is that all you wanted to see us for, Alucard-san?" Asked Savior rather sharply, because after all those years he and Rachel were on quite the troublesome relationship.

For Savior, the girl wasn't just a dead apostle (Even if she refused to be called that) but also she tried to constantly insult her master because she could, which annoyed him enough to teach Ragna how to talk back. Not only that, but she probably know more than what she says yet refuses to tell that knowledge.

"Quiet, peasant. Let me finish..." said Rachel.

As for Rachel, she was annoyed at how Savior was someone she didn't know almost anything about. She knew that he was a servant in the new holy grail war, but that was it. She had secretly searched for ANY story that had any information about the white haired hero, yet she couldn't find anything. There was also his magecraft, which was tracing, something so simple yet so deadly in the hands of that servant, and it doesn't help the fact that magecraft wasn't practiced ever since the Black Beast destroyed the magic guild during the Dark War...

Needless to say, Savior was a distortion surrounded in mysteries, and Rachel didn't liked either one...

"I wonder...how will this time be different..." she says to herself.

"What will be different?" Savior asked.

"Its nothing you need to concern yourself with." said Rachel.

"Oh come on, not this again..." said Ragna while sighing.

"Good grief. I swear, you making us ignorant may be the death of us all..." said Saver.

"Now that just ridiculous...right?" Asked Ragna, only to get the silent treatment from Rachel. "Right?"

"If that happens master, then I will repeat to her "I told you so!" again and again..." Savior said with a smirk.

"Looking forward to that..." said Ragna with a frown, causing Rachel to giggle.

"Well...looks I'm done here." Ragna turns his back. "I got meet with Master..."

"Lets not keep him waiting." Said Savior.

Rachel watched them leave before shaking her head and watch her right arm, which held a certain tattoo...

"...How ironic fate truly is..." she says while looking at the stars. "Perhaps this little cycle will end...but will it lead to salvation...or destruction..?"

* * *

l Church l

Ragna soon made it to the burned wasteland that had been once his home alongside his siblings.

"...Why..." Ragna remembers the day that changed his life forever. His home destroyed, his family taken, and he himself has changed, for better or worse. There were many questions going through his head, all starting with the simple word "why."

"Why what, master?" Savior asked as he appeared near Ragna, who kept staring at the place.

"...You know what I mean..." said Ragna as he looks at the place.

"...Did I ever tell you that I was a survivor of a tragic incident myself?" asked Savior.

No...but I saw those memories..." Ragna said as he remembered when he began to experience the dream cycle, which allowed a master and servant to see each other's memories so that they could understand each other better.

In Ragna's case, he saw from when Savior was saved from a fire so terrible that it would make his look like a mere candle in comparison to the moment where he had summoned the blue saber...

"I see...well...I was one of the few survivors of that fire...but I was left with many questions, like "Why did this happen, why me. why did I live?"' Savior looked up at the moon that was shining down. "My body lived, but my soul died that day...and I swore not to let something like that happen to anyone ever again..." Savior start chuckling. "Thinking back, it sounds really stupid when you think about it."

"Maybe..." Ragna chuckled before continuing, "But that didn't stop you, right?"

"Of course not. I was just a boy who thought by taking all the burden off of everyone's shoulders was right...and I pursued my ideals to the end despite them being flawed and unreachable."

"Savior, I'm curious..." Ragna then turned to his servant and asked, "Did you managed to get a happy ending despite all that?"

"A happy ending?" Savior starts chuckling more, but it was not in a happy tone. "You're the last person I though would ever say those two words." His face grew grim. "Master...the path I walked never promised a happy ending, and just leave it at the for now..."

But even if he said that, Savior couldn't help but remember THEM...the female king, the tsundere queen, the caring kouhai, the albino princess, the beautiful snake, and the cursed priestess...the ones for whom he walked that path with no regrets...

"...That being said, I do not have any regrets in my life. Thinking back...my life was not as bad as I thought it was...if anything, it was...bizarre."

"How bizarre?"

"Almost Jojo's Bizarre Adventure bizarre."

Ragna looked at him with a WTF look on his face, "...Seriously?" A nod was his answer. "...I hope then that your life doesn't repeat itself with my own..."

Oh, if you only knew Ragna...if you only knew...

"Only time will tell...now, lets not keep your master waiting."

"Don't worry 'bout that..." Said Jubei as he came in sight.

"Master...was there something you wanted to show me?" asked Ragna.

Jubei nodded, "Yeah, let me show ya."

Jubei lead them back to the ruins of the burned out church, moving pieces from it out of the way."What are you looking for, Master?"

"Something the sister was holding for someone..."

"...Could that someone be me?" Ragna asked, getting a nod in return.

"Well...the answer is yes...and no..." Jubei pulls out a red jacket and large sword from the rubble.

Ragna by some reason couldn't help but feel something akin to...nostalgia upon seeing those items as Savior raised an eyebrow in surprise before analyzing the weapon with structural analysis.

"...Impossible...I'm unable to trace it..." said Savior.

"Well this weapon is unique in its own way." said Jubei.

"...I can't help but feel...familiar with it..." said Ragna.

Unknown to Ragna, the reason that Savior couldn't trace Blood Scythe was because it had a...familiar feeling like a certain Dead Apostle's power over other worlds...which meant...

'A paradox weapon?!' The servant thought.

"This weapon belonged to a warrior...a friend of mine during the Dark War." said Jubei. "These were all that he left..."

'These?' Thought Ragna before he saw Jubei take a blood red jacked.

"Yes...he was a brave warrior, unlike ever I've seen." Jubei continued. "He stood and fought the Black Beast by himself, but...he didn't survive..."

"How long he lasted?" Savior asked curiously.

"It was only an instant...however, I don't know how, but he did something to put the damn thing to sleep for a whole year."

"Then I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes a heroic spirit as well..." Savior said.

"He didn't do it to become a hero, he did it to protect those he cared for..."

"So? Some legends never became heroic spirits because they wanted to become heroes, but because they wanted to protect something or someone or even to do the right thing..."

"I suppose you have a point there..."

"So what was his name?" asked Ragna.

"It was...Bloodedge."

By some reason, that name felt...strangely familiar to Ragna.

"Now lets see how they fit you..." Jubei hands him the sword and jacket to Ragna.

Ragna soon put the jacket on and held the sword as a feeling of...happiness filled him in.

"...I like the feel of the sword...even if its a bit heavy..." said Ragna.

"If you can feel that weight, then I have nothing left to teach you then. Your path right now...is of your own choosing."

"But even so I'll be by your side, master..." Savior said.

"...Got it..." said Ragna as he puts the sword at his back.

"Well...see you around...Bloodedge." Jubei then leaves the church and then out of sight.

And thus both white haired men were left alone.

"...I guess we got to get going too..." said Ragna.

"As you wish, master..."

As the two walk away from the church, two sinister forces plot their next move...

* * *

|NOL Base|

"How many Servants have been summoned?" asked a woman with purple hair.

"It seems only 4 have been summoned, us included..." said a shadowy figure. "I don't know the classes, but it does not matter. All that does is that all 6 gather in one place...

"And then we kill those six so that we can win the grail, right?" The woman said as the figure nodded.

"That's the idea...and that weapon is the perfect tool. This Grail War will end in the blink of an eye..."

"Perhaps, but even so we cannot underestimate our opponents..."

"Are you actually worried, Goddess?"

"Wouldn't you be, god? After all a 3rd rate magus defeated you during the 5th war..."

"Grrr...I underestimated that pathetic magus...I was not expecting him to do a suicide attack...and he still survived!"

Meanwhile...

"ACHOO!" Savior sneezed rather loudly.

"You okay?" asked Ragna.

"Yeah...huh, I didn't think Servant can catch a cold."

(Back to Avenger and Izanami)

"But it does not matter...I won't make the same mistake twice...but there is nothing to fear..."

"Now you see my point?" The woman asked.

"I see what you mean, but this plan is still flawless, for I have the perfect bait.."

"And that is?"

"You should know...The Cauldron of Kagutsuchi...where all the main actors will gather...to their doom..."

"Fu fu fu fu...not bad...but what if that plan were to fail?"

"If by the slightest change it will, we can have Yuki Terumi fix it. Besides, he's already going to be there, right?"

"Fair enough..." The woman then thought, 'And then there's my...ace in the hole as well...'

"But for now, we must wait...and unfortunately for you, Master, you must sleep for now..."

"But I don't wanna!" The woman cried in a childish voice, making the scene quite comical for anyone that would have watched it, including the figure...

"...Well...that just proves my point even more. You're not 100% synchronized yet...so you must rest until...but don't worry, when you awake, our plan will be successful."

"...Alright then..."

"Rest well...my master..." The shadowy figure disappears..

The master soon went to her sleep, dreaming of a world where only the death and all the world's evils would exist...even as she dreamed also of making a white haired man hers...


End file.
